villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Harris
Amanda Harris (Amy Morton) is the hidden main villainess from Blue Bloods' fourth season finale, "Exiles" (airdate May 9, 2014). Introduction Amanda Harris first appeared in episode 3.20, "Ends and Means," and was introduced as the Bureau Chief of Manhattan. She encountered Erin Reagan in the early scenes of the episode, and after their meeting, Amanda offered Erin a promotion to Deputy Bureau Chief, which Erin happily accepted. On her first day on the job, Erin received a case involving Wayne Devereaux, who sexually assaulted a 65-year-old woman. It was his third strike against him, but Erin noticed a discrepancy regarding the second strike, which involved the rape of a 70-year-old woman. In addition, it was revealed that the prosecutor responsible for the second strike was Amanda, who was confronted by Erin regarding the previous case. As it turned out, there was video of Devereaux running a red light at the same time that the rape took place, but when Erin revealed this to Amanda during the confrontation, Amanda claimed that she had never watched the tape and didn't need to, feeling her case was strong. However, their latest confrontation revealed that Amanda had watched the tape at that time, but covered it up to hand Devereaux his second strike, and she defended her actions to Erin, stating that she couldn't let him walk because of video that could potentially prove his innocence. The episode's end saw the conviction being reviewed, after which Amanda commended Erin for standing up to her. Heel Turn Despite her stance at the end of "Ends and Means," Amanda turned heel again in the aforementioned fourth season finale, "Exiles," which revealed her as the mastermind of a series of crimes which involved notorious madam Ilene Clayton, who jumped to her death in the beginning of the episode. The case was introduced as belonging to the DA's office, only for detective Danny Reagan to get involved and receive a suspension. As Dino Arbogast, the Chief of Department, revealed, Amanda had been planning to take down Albany House Speaker Sammy Gold for his connection to Clayton, but he stepped down three months prior, killing the case. Dino revealed that one of Clayton's hookers was sent to him "as a gift," for his cooperation on a sting on Clayton, but as he found out later, Amanda videotaped him and blackmailed him into allowing Clayton's business to continue so she could build her case. In addition, the evil Amanda also had Danny suspended, ordering Dino to participate. After Dino's reveal, Erin confronted Amanda with the facts, with the villainess arrogantly boasting that she'd still have her job while Dino continues to make his claims. After Erin stated to Amanda that she reported her, Amanda lashed out at Erin and claimed that she was showing her how a woman gets things done, while referring to Erin as a "clueless chick raised by a family of cops," and that she took pity on her, after which she threw Erin out of her office. The end of the episode showed Amanda being arrested for her crimes, and she was (most likely) disbarred. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blue Bloods Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:TV Show Villainess Category:Arrogant Villainess Category:Mastermind